Perish Song
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un desastre está ocurriendo en la Zona Safari, días después de su apertura y más que nada de las remodelaciones de los entrenadores dentro de varias áreas. Un extraño ser submarino ha atemorizado todo el lugar y es imparable, no hay nada que pueda detenerlo, ni de él, ni de su canto.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot que lo hice rápido para un concurso en un foro, tenía que ser corto, así que bueno, a ver si les agrada, igual creo que sería la primera vez que hay una historia así con este pokémon en específico, así que espero les agrade. Nos vemos y disfrutenlo, jeje.

* * *

**Perish Song.**

En mi vida jamás me hubiera esperado que algo como esto me llegara a pasar. Nunca creía que de todos los seres acuáticos que existían en las aguas de la Zona Safari, de todas las criaturas que consideraba en realidad monstruosas, y que más aparte, de todas aquellas que existían, jamás creí que aquella especie me causara terror, un terror tan horrible que desgarraba mi alma por dentro. Su apariencia, la cual le que considerarían muchos como la de un ser tierno y amable, para mí ahora me parece la más aterradora, sanguinaria y malvada criatura que jamás haya sido concebida. Y es que cuando les cuente lo que me ocurrió, nunca más les volverá a parecer ser el mismo.

Solo basto de un día como ese para que me sintiera así, no era un día común y corriente como todos, pues ya los rumores habían sido lanzados en toda la Zona Safari, solo se decía que un extraño pokémon en la zona montañosa, más específicamente en la zona de agua, un extraño suceso pasaba ahí exactamente y el lugar fue cerrado debido a que habían empezado a surgir muertes raras en los alrededores de ahí. Muchos pokémon de la superficie a su alrededor se les veían muertos y se encontraban sus cuerpos deformados, desgarrados, ensangrentados, casi irreconocibles, con muchas de sus extremidades arrancadas y en estado de descomposición, y no solo pokémon, sino también entrenadores que iban a buscar suerte en sus capturas habían sido encontrado así por los guardabosques que se encargaban de dar sus rondas ahí, por lo que esa sección fue cerrada por aviso de la misma administración hasta nuevo aviso. Siendo que inclusive los policías que habían sido enviados ahí para investigar lo sucedido terminaban muertos y con sus cuerpos empapados en agua y sangre, tuvieron que tomar medidas más drásticas para poder resolver los problemas al ver que los ataques ya no solo se extendían de aquella área acuática, puesto a que aquella criatura empezaba a crear campos de agua con chorros masivos que cavaba con ellos y extendía más su territorio a zonas que eran menos peligrosas para los entrenadores y que los guardabosques habían estado vigilando sin mucho cuidado.

La administración de la Zona Safari no tuvo más remedio que mandar a llamar a algunos cazadores, asesinos a sueldo, organizaciones criminales y caza recompensas, todos de los más sanguinarios y profesionales que fueran posibles a escondidas de las autoridades para poder terminar ese problema de raíz, sin prensa y sin ningún problema de por medio, solo volver a recuperar a su clientela. ¿Cómo si un asesino pudiera ser capaz de arreglar los problemas que otro asesino causa? Seguro que estos idiotas han visto muchas películas de acción como para que se les hubiera ocurrido algo como esto. Ahora lo que pienso es que a lo mejor fue una buena solución, pero la mejor solución que me llega a la mente es volar con un misil o con cualquier explosivo el lugar en donde me encuentro ahora, o mejor aún, que los malditos imbéciles llamaran al ejercito para lidiar con este problema, no importa la cantidad de armas que usen, esto sobresale a mis expectativas de "un día normal de negocios". Está claro que no soy una persona común y corriente que acepta cualquier trabajo que le llega al correo o al buzón, me especializo más en cazar pokémons que resulten un reto, si algo puede ser considerado por mi mismo como "trofeo", aceptare el trabajo, pero nunca esperaba que este "monstruo" pudiera ser capaz de hacer desastres como este. Inclusive mi equipo quedo demacrado cuando lo enfrente, en verdad es una bestia temible.

Tras haber recibido la carta de la administración de la Zona Safari y tras un par de noticias relacionadas con los asesinatos de los agentes de policía que habían ido a realizar sus investigaciones, supe que el problema debía haber sido enfrentado con violencia desde las primeras señales de agresividad pokémon. Esas bestias solo entienden con agresividad y está no era la excepción. Tome mi equipo de casería y mis pokémons para lidiar con el problema, vaya equivocación que tuve cuando solo puse en mi equipaje un par de pistolas, una navaja para desollar su piel, un par de rifles con mira y una granada de mano. De haber sabido que la gravedad era grande, no me hubiera preocupado por desollarlo sino de destruirlo. Que idiota soy.

Al llegar a la Zona Safari, sentí que la situación ya no era la misma que esperaba, el ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente al de un lugar cualquiera de casería donde una persona como yo iría a buscar presas para asesinarlas como mis colegas que esperaban dentro de la jungla. Muchos de ellos igual tenían el mismo armamento que yo, incluso más, envidiaba a los que habían traído minas de agua y explosivos plásticos que pudieran detonarse a distancia. Solo el idiota ese del encargado de la Zona Safari el señor Baoba indico que daría una recompensa de $1,000,000 de pokemonedas con tal de que destruyamos esa cosa, con cualquier método que usemos, cueste lo que nos cueste. A mi me parecía una suma realmente grande por un problema como este, ahora creo que esa suma es subestimar al problema. Pero como he dicho, solo vine por la acción. Prepare a mis pokémon, un Scizor, un Macnetric y un Luxray, necesitaba solo pokémon de tipo eléctrico a sabiendas de que todo fue ocasionado en el agua, y creo que todos sabían que lidiarían con un pokémon acuático porque igual su equipo consistía de tipos eléctricos, o uno que otro tipo planta. Como sea, no le di mucha importancia a la competencia, quería ese millón y ese trofeo.

Prepare mi equipo en el último lugar donde había sido visto por las autoridades. Caminando cerca de esa área pude ver que ya había hecho un río recorriendo áreas que no eran de su lugar de inicio e igualmente pude notar los cuerpos de pokémons masacrados y degollados, ninguno tenía cabeza, por lo que instintivamente lo único que me vino a la mente era que, solo se comía sus cráneos, a lo que me llevo a imaginar que sacaba su cabeza del agua, el primer pokémon que me vino a la mente fue Gyarados, solo él crearía un camino así, pero caminando más adelante pude ver Gyarados congelados y algunos derrotados y tirados en la superficie, muchos de ellos tenían la apariencia de querer escapar de su atacante, imagine que debía ser un Gyarados muy territorial como para atacar a su propio equipo. No le di importancia de nuevo y seguí mi camino, parecía que me acercaba a mi presa o más bien, me acercaba a la boca de la muerte.

Al fin pude llegar al lugar que quería llegar, y lo supe cuando escuche varios disparos y gritos agonizantes provenientes de la zona del pantano, corrí a toda velocidad para ver que no me hayan ganado mi premio, pero al escuchar en un instante un cese al fuego, de inmediato pude oír un canto tan tétrico y desgarrador que me detuve en seco y lleve mis manos a mis oídos para dejar de escucharlo. Solo podía ver que los demás pokémon que me rodeaban delante mio se desplomaban como árboles frente a mí. Muchos de ellos no podían cubrir sus oídos con sus manos pues no alcanzaban y los que si podían huían del lugar. Mis compañeros no estaban cerca de mí porque estaban aún analizando los Gyarados y buscar aunque sea una señal que me dijera con qué me enfrentaba. Después de un par de minutos ya todos habían dejado de retorcerse y sus cuerpos quedaron sin vida. Me quite las manos de la cabeza y ese sonido había desaparecido, toque los cuerpos de aquellos pokémon y trate de verificar si alguno aún estaba vivo, ninguno de los que revise tenía pulso, dejando que mi sangre se helara al oler la rapidez en que se descomponían sus cuerpos, "sea lo que sea que haya causado esto, sin duda no sería una presa fácil", me dije.

Continúe mi camino ahora reunido con mis compañeros que se veían indiferentes al ver al resto de muertos que se encontraban junto a mí, y no los culpo, ya se habían hecho tan sanguinarios como yo que la muerte de los demás ya ni nos importaba, pero con lo que vi, ahora ese sentimiento volvió a llegar a mí, pero trate de volver a retomar la calma en mi ser para que no les preocupara, no quería que esto afectara con mi "misión".

Les hice una seña de que me siguieran mientras desenfundaba mi semiautomática para prepararme para cualquier problema y buscaba con mi otra mano una linterna, pues el lugar se sentía cada vez más frio y se había formado una blanca neblina apestosa que impedía mi vista con cada paso que daba. No me costó ni diez minutos llegar al lugar, pues la niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa y más asquerosa que hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar, tropecé con el primer cadáver que parecía haber escapado de su agresor. Ordené a mi Scizor crear una ráfaga para disipar la neblina que me estaba asqueando, tras haber tenido una mejor vista del lugar del ataque, pude notar que muchos de los agraviados habían sido decapitados y muchos otros habían llevado sus manos a sus oídos, suponiendo que a causa de aquel tétrico sonido que oí anteriormente, mientras que algunos que llevaban a sus pokémon habían caído muertos a causa de lo mismo que los demás, y otros más estaban congelados. Solo pude encontrar unas cuantas armas descargadas por completo, estaba seguro que esa criatura era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba como para que todos esos disparos no le hayan surtido efecto. Tome un par de rifles y todos los cargadores que ellos tenían consigo aún para guardarlo en mi mochila. Tras no encontrar una pista nueva de su actual paradero, le pedí a Luxray que usara su olfato para localizarle mientras que olfateaba a uno de los cuerpos que aún estaba fresco.

Luego de haber tenido su esencia, nos dirigimos corriendo hacía el lugar indicado. Y como siempre, ya había hecho de las suyas, pero aún estaba en proceso, pues solo había explosiones esta vez y su canto no se podía escuchar aún. Al llegar pude ver que otra horda de cazadores estaba atacando a lo que parecía ser un sujeto con un cuello largo, una coraza grande con varias deformaciones y de aletas. No creía que algo así fuera de ese tamaño, medía más de 30 metros de altura y 45 de largo. Me quede paralizado al ver dicho "trofeo", pues las balas rebotaban de su viscosa piel y las explosiones eran inservibles contra su caparazón. Su hocico parecía ser atrapado en una red creada por esos tipos, al menos estaban mejor preparados que yo, pero igual no parecía ser suficiente, pues sus aletas de un alrededor de 6 metros o más aplastaba con fuerza los cuerpos de los caza fortunas que le atacaban. Inclusive los ataques eléctricos no surtían efecto contra esa bestia que estaba a casi nada de liberarse de sus captores. Lo primero que hice instintivamente fue correr en dirección aquella monstruosidad, lanzándome contra una de sus aletas mientras que mi equipo empezaba a atacar con todo a los lugares que veían más vulnerables, mientras seguía escalando sobre aquella piel viscosa y áspera, la imaginaba más suave o tersa, pero parecía vivir más de 1,000 años y hasta ahora espero el momento para atacarnos, aunque sonara imposible, eso es lo que creía en ese momento. Tome mi rifle de asalto al llegar hasta su cabeza y con fuerza para aferrarme de él y no caer de tan aterradora altura. Lo que intentaba hacer era meterle un plomazo en sus sesos, pero me era imposible, todas las balas salían rebotando de su cuerpo. Pensé que con que una de esas atravesara al menos uno de sus ojos, podría llegar sin problema a sus sesos, pero esa idea perdió sentido una vez que esa cosa se libero de mi agarre y me mando a volar al río artificial. Al salir a flote del agua casi ahogándome pude ver como mis compañeros venían hacía mi, pero mi Macnetric y Luxray habían sido aplastados de la misma forma con aquellas aletas de ese monstruo que no pude ver cómo quedaban después de eso. Mi Scizor que volaba en dirección mía sufrió una catástrofe peor a la de sus compañeros, pues ese Lapras ya se había liberado de sus ataduras y se lo comió de un bocado en el aire, mientras que volvía a entonar aquella canción que me desgarraba por dentro y hacía que mi cuerpo se quedara paralizado, no pude evitar seguir flotando que me hundí en el río y fui arrastrado por la corriente observando como los demás caían desplomados al suelo por su tétrico canto que luego pude saber que era su ataque "Perish song" (Canto mortal). Jamás creí que un ataque así pudiera perjudicar tanto mal a mi alrededor y tantos asesinatos.

Si salgo con vida de aquí, vendré a buscar venganza contra esa… Cosa. Pero… Como todo lo que he visto aquí, ya no creo que tenga oportunidad de escapar de la Zona Safari y buscar venganza porque… Ahora todo este lugar… Es su territorio.


End file.
